Maybe now
by Medicus Serpentis
Summary: The sequel to "Maybe". Sometimes a maybe become a "yes, now".  Song by Rob Thomas


**Maybe – now**

It was a long day. No, more than a day, more like two days and a night and maybe some hours more than that. There was a battle and some crisis, a bunch of bad guys and some crazy people. There was stress and screaming and blood and pain. There was a nearly hopeless situation. There was a miracle and it had the face of his best friend.

There was struggle. There was fear of loosing this once again, loosing his best friend like all the times before.

There was determination. There was a decision. There was a fight again, against the things that were about to pull Ted from him again.

There was struggle. There was a moment of fate.

There was victory.

And now he was... home? Was this home? He couldn't remember and he didn't care. All he could care about was the feeling of Teds warm body pressed against his and his soft breathing against his skin. Ted was asleep, but alive and warm and really there!

It wasn't a dream. This was reality. He made it. THEY made it. And Ted was back. And Booster couldn't remember any moment he was happier.

_Let it go,  
>Let it roll right off your shoulder<br>Don't you know  
>The hardest part is over<em>

The bed they laid in was a bit to small for two adult men, but he didn't care. Because so Ted had to lie half on him and that meant that Booster could feel his heartbeat, feel his warmth, feel the smooth up and down of Teds ribcage... fell that he was alive.

And this feeling was... wonderful. As if all the stress and pain and sadness just disappeared. As if all there things were just washed away by the feeling of warmth and secure.

_Let it in,  
>Let your clarity define you<br>In the end  
>We will only just remember how it feels<em>

It was heaven. If this moment never ends, Booster would be a happy men for the rest of time itself. It was peaceful and quiet. It was just him and Ted, the person he missed so dearly, and this a bit to little bed. It was only them in there little bubble of peace.

It was pure happiness.

It was love.

_Our lives are made  
>In these small hours<br>These little wonders,  
>These twists &amp; turns of fate<em>

It was a miracle. That they lived, that all is well again, that they won this fight with fate and time itself. And now, when Booster looked back at his live and this long way to this moment... he thought it was all worth it. All pain and sadness and long, lonely nights and days were worth this moment. Because Ted was here. Because that was all he wanted, all he now know would ever matter to him.

Not fame, not wealth, not being a name in a history book or even being a hero. All what mattered was here. And he felt a calmness he never before experimented.

And it was a wonderful feeling.

_Time falls away,  
>But these small hours,<br>These small hours still remain_

He couldn't say how much time passed. Minutes, hours, maybe a whole year... well, it was just a few hours in Realtime, but it sure as hell felt a lot longer. Like a lifetime full of sunshine.

And then Ted opened his eyes. They were blue, a deep, dark blue. And Booster could see his reflection in them, his own face, worn out and with a few healing cuts, but he looked happy. And then Ted smiled and it was like a sun lit up. All around them seemed a lot warmer and brighter and... and...

He was lost. He was so lost in this incredible feeling of secure and happiness. He was lost in this deep blue eyes and this gentle smile and in this wonderful, wonderful warmth around them.

_Let it slide,  
>Let your troubles fall behind you<br>Let it shine  
>Until you feel it all around you<em>

"Hey...", Ted said slowly, lazy, warm. They had time, nothing would come and take one of them away.

"Hey...", Booster answered after a while of silent and Teds smile got wider, a bit more towards a grin.

"How long?"

"I really don't know... and I really don't care."

A chuckle. A soft laugher. So much time had passed since he heard this sound the last time. It was beautiful. And Booster couldn't help himself, couldn't hold back and laughed with Ted, put their foreheads together and laughed some more, drunken of the warmth and the happiness he was feeling.

And by the look in Teds eyes he felt the same.

_And i don't mind  
>If it's me you need to turn to<br>We'll get by,  
>It's the heart that really matters in the end<em>

"We need to get out at some point.", Ted said quietly.

"I don't wanna..."

"The League will ask questions."

"Let them, Bats can puzzle over this as much as he want."

"They need our help sooner or later, Booster."

"I know."

"And we are needed to make some damage-control and help to rebuild some stuff."

"I know."

"And be both have things to do. You to save the timestream and I have to make sure that I'm alive again... and see what's left of my company."

Booster threw his arms around Ted in a tight hug and breathed deep in.

"The Timestealers are gone... and you are alive. We figure things out. The world can manage itself for a little while. Just... just a few more minutes?"

Ted chuckled again and Booster could feel this little movements of Teds ribcage and whole body. It was a bit like a slow vibration.

"Okay... a few more minutes."

_Our lives are made  
>In these small hours<br>These little wonders,  
>These twists &amp; turns of fate<br>Time falls away,  
>But these small hours,<br>These small hours still remain_

Soon (to soon, way to soon) they had to get up and face the world. They both spotted some battle-wounds. They both looked a bit worse to wear, even after a good night of sleep and a healthy meal. But they were okay.

There was laugher as Bea and Tora came to them and hug Ted. There was laughter as Guy demanded a explanation. There was laugher as Jamie stepped foreword, nervous and gibberish over meeting his idol Ted Kord. There was laugher as Babs came to hug Ted and forbid him to ever die again.

There was work to do and people to talk to. There were long hours working and talking. There was a little party at the end of the day.

There was laugher again.

_All of my regret  
>Will wash away some how<br>But i can not forget  
>The way i feel right now<em>

Skeets played a few music-pieces, old, old songs for Booster but new and fresh sound for everybody else. It didn't matter one bit.

A few of them danced but most of them just sat together, enjoyed the feeling of being together, here and now, being alive and well and able to laugh with the people they hold dear.

And as Ted reached out to take Boosters hand he could feel this happiness again. And he smiled.

_In these small hours  
>These little wonders<br>These twists & turns of fate_

It was this feeling again. This never-ending feeling of happiness and joy. This deep feeling of peace. This feeling of love.

It was bliss.

And it hit him hart. Ted was back. And he would stay. They had all the time of the world. A simple touch, a simple smile could stretch out over time. And somehow it was so much, so good. It was Ted, all around him, and this feeling inside him.

_These twists & turns of fate  
>Time falls away but these small hours<br>These small hours, still remain,  
>Still remain<em>

It was to much. To much feeling. It spilled out of him, tears and cries of joy and words which didn't made any sense to him but were so true. He had waited so long, had suffered so much, had to accept that he lost Ted, lost this feeling, lost a part of himself. And now... now he was whole again and it felt so good it hurts.

Booster wanted to never let it stop. And one look in these blue eyes of Ted told him, that he didn't want to let it stop either.

_These little wonders  
>These twists &amp; turns of fate<em>

And then there weren't any words needed. A touch, a look could say everything, anything they wanted to say.

Missed you. Stay with me. Hold me. Love you.

Nothing compared to this feeling, to this being whole.

_Time falls away  
>But these small hours<em>

Fingers, bodies and souls intertwined they slept. The bed was still a bit to small for two adult men, but like the last time they didn't care.

_These little wonders still remain _

It was a miracle and a wonder. It was a wish and a prayer and a desire and a dream come true. It was this little maybe which became reality. And it was perfect.


End file.
